justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RyanL181095/Just Dance Now (Ryan Long)
Just Dance Now is a mobile app developed and released by Ubisoft and is a part of the Just Dance franchise. It is the 2nd such app to be released after AutoDance. The app was officially released on September 25, 2014 for all regions. The player name "Ryan Long" from Canada is currently at level 1003. Available on Xbox One, iOS, Puffin App and PC To buy any new song you want, you will need 150 coins. 'Level 1:'20 coins 'Level 2:'Avatar 'Level 3:'40 coins 'Level 4:'Golden Avatar 'Level 5:'90 coins 'Level 6:'Diamond Avatar Upcoming News Current Free Songs = Recently Added = Ryan Long Prince Ali Blame Let It Go You’re The One That I Want Want To Want Me Walk This Way Take Me Out Down By The Riverside Original Take Me Out Taste The Feeling (Alternate) Holding Out for a Hero Acceptable in the 80s I Feel Love I Need Your Love Holiday Walk This Way = Track Listing = This player's grand total of routines that are playable is 190. This player currently holds 138 songs. He has unlocked all coins songs can be played. The grand total of regular and alternate routines is 215. (NR) Not Released Yet (COCOCOLA) Song Exclusive to Coco Cola (JACKLSUMMER15) Ryan Long's brother unlocked this song (Mashup) This song is a Dance Mashup (H) A routine that has been remaked in H.D. (B) This song can be played in the beta version. (VIP) This song is a VIP Exclusive but can be playable if Ryan Long is in a room (ALT) This song is a alternate routine (COMMUNITY) This song is a Community Remix (FANMADE) This song is a Fanmade routine (VITALITY SCHOOL) This song is also from Just Dance Vitality School, a.k.a. Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) (MAINFREE) This is the current free song from the original =Alternate Routines= Here are the list of alternate routines. Only 3 are free to play. (COCOCOLA) This song is a Coco Cola song (FREE) You can play this alternate for free (VIP) This alternate requires a VIP (JACKLSUMMER15) Ryan Long's brother unlocked this alternate (NR) Not released yet (MAINFREE) This song is the main free song =Party Master= =Mashup= Here are the Mashups. Only one is free. (FREE) This mashup is free (VIP) This mashup requires VIP (NR) Not released yet =JackLSummer15= To go check Ryan Long's brother's song list, click on this link: http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JackLSummer15/Just_Dance_Now_(JackLSummer15) =Trivia= * Up to 20,000 people can dance on a server at once, but Ubisoft states that an unlimited amount of people can join in. * Wake Me Up was used in all the trailers for the launch. * Happy was preceded by Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * When the screen is chosen as the controller, the avatar of Somethin’ Stupid (P2) can be seen on the phone who isn't the controller. * Some HD remakes (such as E.T., Idealistic, Firework and Hey Ya) were first seen in showreels uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013. * The Choice Is Yours was replaced by Taste The Feeling as a free song in March 10th, 2016. * All Katy Perry songs except for This Is How We Do are available to play. * Some songs have put in incorrect sections. For example, We No Speak Americano is in the Duet section and Bad Romance is in the Solo section. It was later fixed. * As of September 25th, 2016. The song list has no longer having alternates except for Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix), Blurred Lines (Fanmade) & Taste The Feeling (Alternate). The beginning of the song list shows the songs that are not unlocked. When songs get unlocked they don't go in alphabetical order. It was later changed since October 2016. *As of October 5th, 2016. Players are allowed to access to the VIP for free for 7 Days. *When you access to the VIP, you can play any songs you'll like. If you're not access and if "Ryan Long" has joined into your room, you can play through the songs that you've unlocked and what he's unlocked. *The World is Ours square image has changed since October 5th, 2016. * One Just Dance 2017 song can be played early which like Cheap Thrills & Dragostea Din Tei. * This game has mashups but only one is free which is You’re On My Mind. The square shows the mashup background with Pound The Alarm on it, which has also been unlocked. * Some songs like Hungarian Dance No. 5 and Y.M.C.A. include dancers from the other routines like Moves Like Jagger which has been unlocked. *Some songs that does have a mashup doesn't show the same Mashup. *As of October 25th, 2016, alternates have returned and Mashups are being added. Category:Blog posts